Lily Potter
by Padawan A'aniesa
Summary: This is an unfinished story about Lily Potter, Harry Potter's daughter.


Lily Potter

Lily had now been going to Hogwarts for three years. This was her fourth year there. Lily was on the train to school when something different happened. Marcus Carl, fifth year Slytherin, had come into Lily's compartment about halfway into the trip. Lily was busy reading one of her many books from her aunt Hermione. This one was a Muggle book. Alice in Wonderland had taken an interest to Lily, and she was about halfway through the book now. Lily did not know Marcus was in her compartment until he spoke.  
"Hello, Lily."  
Lily jumped, startled by Marcus's sudden appearance. "M-Marcus.. I.. I didn't see you... What is it that you want?"  
"I.. I came to ask you something. Ever since last year, I... I've had my eye on you.. I.. I like you, Lily.. I-in a good way, I mean. I wanted to give you this," Marcus pulled out a small box and handed it to Lily. Lily opened it to find a diamond ring inside. "Marcus... You- you didn't have to do this for me.. I'm no one special.. I'm just an ordinary witch.."  
"To me you are more. You are a beautiful young witch, and I like that. I love you, Lily."  
Lily was speechless. Just last year she had met Marcus, when in the hospital wing after a minor injury. "I... I don't know what to say... What would mum and dad think? Me, of all people, dating a Slytherin?"  
"Lily... Will you be my.. Be my girlfriend?"  
"Y-yes..."  
Little did Lily know that Marcus's dad was Death Eater, and was helping with getting Harry Potter defeated. Becoming Lily's boyfriend would allow Marcus to be able to deceive Lily, and soon capture her, the Death Eaters holding her hostage until Harry came to rescue her. They sat there for a while, until Marcus broke the silence again. "You should really get into your robes. We'll be at Hogwarts soon."  
Lily got into her robes, and when the train came to a stop she got off, looking for her brothers. Albus and James were in their normal gang of friends, mainly their only friends were their cousins because they had a... Reputation at Hogwarts for being like their uncles Fred and George. Lily finally spotted the two amongst the crowd, and jogged over to them. "Hey kids," Lily always called them kids; they always were acting like kids. "Oh, hey Lily. How're you doing?" "Good... I think... I was just asked to be Marcus Carl's girlfriend.."  
"WHAT?!"  
"I know, right? What should I do, James? A Slytherin... Dating a Gryffindor? It's unheard of!"  
"Lily, you HAVE to be careful. Marcus is dangerous. He is known for his sad being a Death Eater. If his dad knows about this... It could get our family in serous danger. The Death Eaters have been mad at dad for defeating Voldemort. If they get a hid of you... They can torture you until dad comes to rescue you, which will be exactly what they want. They want to kill dad for defeating Voldemort."  
"Then I'll just say no to Marcus. Simple."  
"It's not THAT simple, Lily. Meet me in the common room at midnight, ok?"  
"Ok..."  
Lily and her brothers made their way into Hogwarts, starting yet another year at their beloved school. They got through the start-of-term feast, and got all the first years up to their dormitories. Finally midnight came along. James was waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Lily. Lily arrived around twelve thirty. "Hey, again."  
"Oh, so you decided to show up, sis?"  
"I was going to all along."  
"Good. Where were we?"  
"The part where Marcus's dad could take me.."  
"Oh, yes. Like I said before, you need to be careful of who you are with. Anyone could end up having a Death Eater as their mum or dad. And that could be dangerous."  
"I know, I know..."  
"Good. I guess you know enough, then. You can go upstairs and get some rest if you want."  
Lily got up and went upstairs, where she laid down and fell asleep, anticipating the next day.

Lily woke up the next day, and immediately went down to get some breakfast. Marcus was there, waiting for her. "Hey Lily. I wanted to ask you something."  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"After classes today, could you meet me outside? I want to show you something."  
"Ok-ay.. Sure, I guess."  
Lily went through her normal routine, going through all the boring classes, waiting for class to end so she could go meet Marcus outside.  
Finally class ended, and Lily headed outside to look for Marcus. She found him by the Forbidden Forest. "What are we doing here, Marcus?"  
"Shh! Come with me, and be quiet!"  
"Okay.."  
Lily followed Marcus into the Forbidden Forest, until they had reached a clearing. He stopped her there, then disappeared into the forest.  
"Marcus? Marcus, where are you?"  
After about ten minutes, Marcus returned, but he had company. It was the Death Eaters, like James had warned. They all ha their wands out, and one of them sent a spell Lily's way. The spell hit her, forcing her to lose consciousness. 


End file.
